Wish I had your Angel Tonight
by Skythief
Summary: Songfic for Wish I had an Angel by Nightwish. She had said she didn't love him, but Kent can't shove aside his feelings for Lyn. Rated T for alcohol.


Songfic on _Wish I had an Angel_ by Nightwish. I own nothing, not Fire Emblem nor the song. Although I do wish I had Tuomas' composing talent. Rated T for ungrudging use of alcohol. Possible (actually, quite likely) OOC'ness, partly due to my incompetence, partly due to the , timeline jumps.

-x-x-x-x-

_I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel tonight _

_-x-x-x-x-  
_

Kent poured a glass of wine, then emptied it again in a single solid swallow. Old Etrurian. From somewhere around Aquleia. Life as the steward of Caelin had its benefits, after all. Normally, he'd take his time, drinking slowly, savoring every small sip. Today was different though. Lost in thought, he filled his glass once more and emptied it so fast it had him coughing. He hardly noticed. Right now, she was the only thing on his mind. _It's not right,_ he thought. _I'm married, after all._

He and his wife Fiora had so much in common. She was the woman he loved with all his heart. Or so he told himself, over and over. But why, then, did his thoughts always return to this certain woman? The woman he'd met long ago in the Sacaen city of Bulgar, to the woman whom he'd called his liege and lady. He longed for her. But he knew it was no use. She didn't love him. He had heard her say those words himself. She had found love in someone else already, in the Kuthola chieftain's son, Rath. It was no use. But he couldn't stop longing. _Rath, I'd give something to be you right now... I wish I had your angel tonight. _He wanted to slap himself for thinking that. He was married to Fiora, and basta. But still...

-x-x-x-x-

A million stars on the clear night sky. Long green grass under her horse's hooves. Wind playing with her long hair. While riding, Lyn took a sip from her flask of mead. She grimaced. She had never known what the men of her clan – the Lorca – had liked about the stuff. But it drowned her sorrow in a spinning bliss. That she'd drink it herself... At that moment, the irony seemed very funny to her. However, with her hip flask two thirds empty, many things seemed very funny. Even something as normal as a sheep. She had barely finished that thought when she saw a shepherd taking care of his animals. She couldn't hold it, laughed out loudly into the night. The shepherd raised his head, but didn't react in any other way.

But even though her sorrow was doused, overshadowed with the questionable joy of drunkenness, her thoughts couldn't be pushed aside so easily. She remembered something her mother had once said, although she couldn't recall when or why.

_Old loves they die hard. Old lies they die harder._

Lyn had lied to him. She had told him she didn't love him. Why? She didn't want him to force himself to follow her back to the plains. She knew from the beginning she'd had to return herself, and so she had been overjoyed when Hector had agreed to include Caelin into Ostian territory. But she didn't want Kent to refuse the post of steward of Caelin because of her. Nor should Caelin have to do without someone of Kent's capability. She had thought she could be happy living with the Kutolah for the rest of her life. It had been for the better for everyone. Or so it had seemed back then. She muttered some curses into the dark of night.

-x-x-x-x-

Someone raised his glass. ''To the new marquess of Pherae!'' Many followed his example. Eliwood anounced that the festivities may now officially begin. All around him, Kent saw friends, many of which he had fought with during the war against Nergal and his Morphs. He even caught a glance of their tactician, Mark, who had seemingly disappeared ever since. But what bound his gaze for the majority of the time was the lady of Caelin. For the special occasion, she had exchanged her usual Sacaen attire for a dark blue dress made by the court tailor in Caelin. While she didn't quite have the taught grace of a noble woman, she had her own, exotic kind of elegance. And she was very beautiful, striking even. She was, to Kent, quite irresistable. He could not keep off his gaze and he had completely lost the will to try so. Maybe she thought him rude because he was staring at her like that. Maybe someone would scold him for gawking. Maybe even Sain would walk up to him and state that they weren't so different after all. Maybe...

And then she stood in front of him, smiling brightly. ''Would you like to dance?'' she asked.

''Excuse me, Milady?'' he asked dumbly, taken aback for a moment. ''Would you like the dance with me, Kent?'' she repeated. ''If you desire so, Milady, then yes, I...''

''No, Kent'', she interrupted him, ''I'm asking you not as a servant, but as the man you are, would you like to dance?'' Kent took a deep breath to compose himself, then he said: ''Yes, I would, Lady Lyndis.''

He hadn't danced much in his life, but he knew the basics. Besides, he didn't think Lyndis, in the time she had been in Caelin, had learned much more about courtly dances either. So they danced, slowly, finding a rythm to the music that was being played by a group of musicians. His mind went blank and while trying the best he could, he was unable to do anything other than look at her. Sure, she didn't know much about court dancing, but she was light on her feet and they soon slided into a steady flow.

-x-x-x-x-

They were in castle Caelin, standing face to face. Outside, clouds hid the stars from sight. Around them, everything was quiet. They stood barely a few inches apart. He gently touched her cheek. He bent down, bringing his lips close to hers. For the fraction of a second their lips touched. Then she backed away. He straightened to look at her. ''No Kent'', she said. ''You go too far. I don't want this.'' ''I – I'm sorry Milady.'' ''Kent, I am very proud of having you in my service, and I am thankful for what you have done for me and for Caelin, but I don't love you. I'm sorry."

She left the room, perfectly gracious, without looking back. Kent, shocked, remained perfectly still. He didn't know how to react. So he just stood there, waiting until she was out of sight.

-x-x-x-x-

He thought that it could all have worked out. That he could live with Fiora and be happy. That he could feel for her the same passion that she felt for him. But never did he manage to truly shake off the longing for his lost love. For his true love. Then the door to his room opened. In the doorframe stood Lyn, wearing her Sacaen attire. Was he imagining things? He was well aware of the two empty bottles of wine on the table. How could she have gotten here at all? But she looked too real. He heard her voice calling his name, she smelled of grass and dust.

And before he knew it, he found himself holding her in his arms. Imagination could go a long way, but this was real as sure as the sun rises in the morning. She pressed her lips up against his. She tasted faintly like alcohol, but beneath that, cherries and cool, fresh air. He broke the kiss after a few seconds. ''But... You said...'' he stammered. ''Let old lies die'', she responded. Then they engaged in a passionate kiss. It was a sensation he had never felt before. She held him tightly around the waist, he ran his fingers through her hair. This time, they held their kiss until they had to stop before their lungs would fail. ''Angel'', Kent muttered, panting. She drew close and whispered in his ear: ''Let me be your angel tonight.'' _My angel_ he thought as they continued their kiss. He staggered and fell flat on his back.

-x-x-x-x-

And what happened then would outgrow the rating of T. I'm not quite satisfied, I didn't manage to catch much of the power of the song. But as I write this, it's 1 am and I have only slept 5 hours or so last night. I'll probably leave it as it is, reread and post it up tomorrow. Reviews are greatly appreciated, as always.


End file.
